An all-in-one machine is an integrative equipment which combines the functions of TV, touch and PC. At the present, most of all-in-one machines have the function of channel switching between VGA, HDMI, AV and YPBPR channels. However, only the content of one channel can be displayed at one time for the traditional switching between these channels. In a practical application, a user may perform an operation in a channel (referred to as channel A) firstly, and switch to a target channel (referred to as channel B) by a switch menu or button. The channel B may be displayed after system processing, and the user may perform some operations in the channel B, and then switch back to the channel A in the same way. The frequent switches in this way may be a tedious and time consuming process to the user.
When performing operations respectively to the content of each of the channels, the user has to continuously change the channel currently displayed, making the whole process become cumbersome and inconvenient.